The World's Changing
|writer = |guest_star = |last name = Hiccum(b), Watts |location = Blue Cove, DE; Albany |previous_episode = Donoterase (Part 2) |next_episode = Survival}} The World’s Changing is the first episode of fourth season of The Pretender which first aired September 25, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle; also features Jon Gries as Broots and Tobin Bell as Mr. White. Summary With Miss Parker recovering in hospital, Mr Parker on the run, and a 'reborn' Mt Raines on the scene, Jarod must escape the grasp of the center yet again, dodge a new adversary, Mr White, to save another family from assassination. Recap It begins with Jarod being captured by the Centre. As Mr Parker and Mr Raines are removed from the Centre, Mr Lyle is in control and wants to make it clear to Jarod as well. He seems to have broken Jarod's will and sends him to Africa in Matumbo's orders, but Jarod, with some unintentional help from Sydney, escapes. Jarod while in the plane, before the escape, hears about another of Centre's scheme, a priority project "Silence" that is coordinated by Mr Lyle and Mr White. The project comprises of killing a family of scientists, the Nash family. Ms Parker is lost as well, Sydney and Broots are looking for her and Broots traces a call from St Catherine Military Hospital, Maryland, that looks like patient update and they find Ms Parker. While in the hospital, Ms Parker gets a visit from her father who is running from the Triumvirate and hiding in Equitorial-Africa. Jarod pretends to be a reactor designer Jarod Hiccum(b) to get the idea of the family and finds that the family is not dead, but under Department of Energy witness protection programme. He is informed by Angelo, of the identity of the Centre's inside person, Agent Tympson. The plan being to blow up the building in where the family is going to be reunited, alongside with everyone inside. Mr Raines returns and has found faith, and using that newly found faith, he escapes the wrath of Ms Parker, who had the intention of killing Raines. The meeting of the Nash family has been moved up by three hours by Agent Tympson. Jarod gets there in the nick of time, and runs into Mr White, who gets away by throwing into fire a file, that contains information about he's sister, Emily, and some titbits of his mother. Jarod plunges to save the file and Mr White gets away. Jarod disarms the bomb and as usually, uncovers the traitor. In the meanwhile, Ms Parker and Lyle are looking around the same building to find Jarod. Lyle, knowing, that there is a bomb inside the building, suggest that they should split up and that Parker along with three others, should search the building. As the bomb did not explode, Parker is alive and knowing of her brother's scheme. The Nash family is reunited and rescued. Jarod misses his sister by some hours and continues the search. Pretend *Jarod pretends to be a reactor designer Jarod Hiccum(b) and a team member Jarod Watts within Department of Energy, Albany. Quotes Related Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes